Notre Terre ¨Promise
by Aeris Hikari
Summary: One Shot sur mon couple préféré...


**Disclaimer:** les personnages et lieux appartiennent à SquarEnix

**Remerciements: **A mon ami Baron Noire et tous mes autres bêta lecteurs. Et à Jalk Thorn qui m'a donné goûtaux Fans Fictions grâce à Quistis 1et 2 ( le 3 est bien aussi mais y a pas la fin).

**PS : **Désolée pour les fautes et tout ça...

_Je suis fatigué de cette existence..._

_Tout le monde dit que je suis un héros mais c'est faut. Un héros sauve des vies humaines mais la vie que je voulais protéger à tout prix s'est envolée._

Je ne peux pas me pardonner une telle faute. Tu as essayé de me dire de vivre mais je n'en peux plus ! Tu me manque...

_J'ai une famille, je le sais bien. Les enfants ont besoin de moi mais moi... j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne suis pas fort, je ne suis pas le héros dont parlent les gens. Tu m'as dit de sourire mais c'est tellement difficile que plus j'essais et plus je me sens mal. Je vie avec elle mais plus les jours passent et plus on s'éloigne. C'est redevenu comme avant. Il m'arrive de m'échapper de la maison pour retourner dans cette l'église, prés de ta source en espérant te voir une nouvelle fois._

_Je m'effondre et pleure seul en cet endroit où nos chemins se sont recroisés. Quand je t'ai parlé pour la première fois, jamais je n'aurais imaginer que le mercenaire que je suis puisse tomber amoureux d'une fleur. Tu m'as soigné quand je suis tombé dans ton jardin secret et j'ai essayé de te protéger. Tu m'as demandé d'être ton garde du corps et j'ai accepté. Je voulais te protéger._

_Le soleil est maintenant sur le point de se coucher. Je n'ai pas envi de parti. Marlène et Denzel vont être déçus mais je m'en fiche. Ca fait maintenant 4 ans que tu n'es plus là, ce jour est important pour moi. Mais jusqu'à présent je n'ai jamais pue été seul... Je ne voulais pas craquer devant les autres. Pas devant elle et les enfants... Ils croient en moi._

_Je me rappel encor de ce jour où j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Au milieu des lumières et du feu d'artifice du Gold Saucer, tu as dit que tu me cherchais... Je ne m'étais pas encor trouvé moi-même... Mais j'avais trouvé une âme sœur... Mais tout est allé de travers. Si j'avais été assez fort j'aurais peu être réussit à t'empêcher d'aller là bas... J'aurais peu être réussit à l'arrêter lui! Ca me fait mal, je revois en rêve ce dernier regard que l'on a échangé avant qu'il ne te tue... J'étais juste devant toi, j'aurais pu l'en empêcher ou alors... T'écarter de son chemin au risque de me prendre cette lame maudite à ta place._

_Je suis allongé sur le sol et mes larmes se mêlent à sa source miraculeuse. J'entends des bras derrière moi... C'est elle, bien sur... Elle dit avoir été inquiète. Je lui tourne le dos, elle ne voit même pas que je pleur. Je lui demande de partir! De me laisser seul!_

_La dureté de ma propre voix m'effraie. Elle s'en va, doucement. J'entends ses pas raisonner dans cette église délabrée. Elle va m'en vouloir... Je regrette d'avoir été si dure mais j'ai réellement besoin d'être seul. J'ai si mal maintenant..._

_Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis assoupis. Me voici réveillé prés de ta source sur laquelle scintillent les étoiles. Je me sens seul. Je n'arrive plus à pleurer._

_Je me lève et me redresse pour mieux les contempler. C'est apaisant mais la douleur de t'avoir perdu est toujours vive. Mais mon cœur bondis soudainement. Je vois, au cœur de la source une fleur, intacte. Une fleur jaune comme celles du parterre qui se trouvait ici autrefois. Je saute dans l'eau glaciale pour la récupérer. Mes pas se font plus lents à cause de l'eau. J'arrive prés de la fleure, je suis sur le point de l'attraper..._

_Je sens quelque chose de doux dans ma main, plus doux qu'une fleur. L'église semble illuminé par le reflet d'une douce lumière dans l'eau. Moi qui regardais une fleur, je vois maintenant une main blanche et le reflet de deux grands yeux vert brouillé par l'eau. Je lève tout de suite la tête et tu es là. Je prononce ton nom, tu prononce le mien, tu as toujours le même sourire. De toi émane la même lumière que la Rivière de la vie. Je t'attire vers moi, doucement, ta main toujours dans la mienne. Je la lâche un instant et te prend dans mes bras. Mes larmes recommencent à couler. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Tu semble troublée, tu ne dis rien mais tes yeux parlent pour toi. Les mains se posent sur mon torse, nous nous regardons dans les yeux... Doucement, nos visages se rapprochent et bientôt la douceur et le sucré de tes lèvres touchent les miennes. Je te sers encor plus fort. Je ne veux pas te quitter. Même serrée l'un contre l'autre, je ne sens pas ton cœur qui bât. Je caresse tes cheveux et frôle ton visage de mes doigts. J'entant une note douce et je remarque que tu pleur. Malgré ton sourire, des larmes coulent sur tes joues blanches. Je vois dans tes yeux de la tristesse. Et tu me demande :_

**« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »**

_Tu regarde un point derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir et c'est mon corps sans vie qui se trouve là je croyais m'être assoupi. Un filet de sang coule sur mes lèvres, je semble si serin. Mon arme... Je me suis transpercé le cœur avec une des mes épées, pour ne plus souffrir et te retrouver. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tellement je souffrais de t'avoir perdu. Nous nous regardons à nouveau, je sèche tes larmes du bout des doigts. Tu me dis :_

**« Je sais que c'est égoïste mais malgré tout je suis... heureuse que tu sois prés de moi. Mais jamais tu n'aurais du faire cette folie »**

_Mais l'amour est une folie... Je te prends une nouvelle fois dans mes bras pour te consoler et dans notre étreinte des ailes apparaissent... Tes ailes de Mako qui me recouvrent peu à peu pour m'emmener au cœur de la Rivière de la vie. Et alors que ce voyage commence, nos âmes s'entremêlent, pendant c qui semble être une éternité de bonheur, nous ne faisons qu'un. Moi, Cloud Strife, et toi, Aeris Gainsborough, nous nous fondons lentement dans notre Terre Promise, ensembles à jamais..._


End file.
